1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a paper sheets or book binding system for retaining and clamping an apertured margin portion of apertured material such as a stack of hole punched paper sheets. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved binding connector(s) to bind a sheaf of papers into a bound report or booklet without a tool or any machine and to a novel binding strip and a novel binding strip and cover. A simple tool to debind a bound booklet which may also function to assist binding and rebinding is also contemplated.
Material Information
The first related Application discusses various binding systems utilized in the past including ACCO fasteners, spiral binders, and various interlocking through hole devices, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,331; 4,175,880; 4,369,013; 3,834,739; 1,841,989; U.K. Patent No. 950,768; and French Patent No. 2,505,262. The related Application itself discloses a first binding element including a bifurcated post having inwardly facing ratcheted surfaces with an integral square head or integrally attached binding strip, the post(s) being passed through punch hole aperture(s) of a paper stack. Also provided is a separate locking button with an integral head, used with or without a margin strip, which button includes one or two hinged pawls which are cinched on the bifurcated post with the pawls successively ratcheting on the post for clamping a stack of paper sheets between the respective heads or strips. Excess post length is broken-off adjacent this locking button.